bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloe
: How is Cloe a Brat Doll? :What Gives Cloe Passion 4 Fashion well Shes all about expressing herself through her own personal style. A very flashy attitude. She loves Fashion what is her rep you say for fashion She loves to paint and draw, she loves to shop at the mall with her friends, she loves school but thinks she gets way too much homework. How does she connect to her school well by coming up with ideas for her school such as putting in a water bottle machine in her school (thats been a dream of hers for a while now) and wants more mirros in the girls room. Who knows maybe next year she'll run for student body president. LOL Life at Home Cloe has a Big sister named [ [ Sonya ] ]. Cloe also has a little sister and a little brother that are twins their names are [ [ COLIN & ISA ] ]. Cloe's Mother's name is [ [ Polita ] ]. Cloe's dad's name is [ [ Damen ] ]﻿ When cloe was younger she wanted a puppie so her parents tell her if she does a good job dogsitting Mrs.Winters' dog, she can have her own puppy. Chloe gets a shock when she gets the dog back home and finds out it can talk. Doll Cloe has appeared in most of the Bratz collections to date, with few exceptions. She is most likely to be in all the Curiosities collections and she is Cameron's girlfriend. Appearance She has blonde hair (has also been produced with pink, and brown hair), blue eyes, light skin tone in most lines (but has also been produced with tan and pale skin tones). She is of Iceland heritage. Personality Profile Cloe looks at life through a different lens, always snapping pictures and filming her friends. She’s playful, flirty, and down to earth. A super soccer star, Cloe is naturally athletic and always full of energy. Cloe’s full of big ideas, and sometimes her imagination runs away with her, but her friends help keep this ‘Angel’ grounded! Cloes Bedroom Cloes Closet Cloes Bathroom Nickname: Angel Pet 'Media' : ''' Pig '''Lucky Number: 6 Favorite Color: Turquoise Favorite Movies: Big Epics Favorite Books: Mysteries (I try to solve them before the end!) Favorite Food: Right now I'm vegetarian.. next week who knows! Favorite Smoothie: Banana Favorite Music: It changes all the time.. the hottest new artists on the cutting edge! Favorite Class: Art Fashion Passion: Animal prints and sparkly fabrics - definitely dramatic! Shopping Style: Beauty products and glittering make-up Her pet is a pig with wings, due to her nickname being angel. In Bratz Rock Angelz, Nigel calls her Pretty Princess, (Yasmin's Nickname) he thinks it suits her more. She is voiced by Olivia Hack, Britt McKillip, and portrayed by Skyler Shaye in the Bratz live action film. She is mostly seen hanging out with Jade in the television series, but her best friend is Yasmin.